ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tara Strong
Tara Lyn Strong (née Charendoff; born February 12, 1973) is a Canadian-American actress, voice actress, and singer. She is best known for voicing Timmy Turner in The Fairly OddParents, Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls, Raven in Teen Titans, and Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Harley Quinn in the video game Batman: Arkham City, as well as Miss Collins in the Nickelodeon show Big Time Rush. She has worked on several Disney productions as a voice over artist, but her favorite character out of all was voicing Melody, in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. She is a mother of Sammy Strong and Aden Strong. Voices *The Brady Bunch Animated Movie - Jan Brady *The New Brady Kids - Jan Brady * House of Mouse (2000 film) - Bertha * Jak 4: The Darkness Within - Keira and Seem * Jak 5: The Full Moon - Keira and Seem * Jak 6 - Keira and Seem * The Cinderella Story - Fairy Godmother (as Tara Charendoff) * The Fred the Ostrich Show - Julie Simpson and others * The Fred the Ostrich Movie (2009) - Julie Simpson * Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Go To The Movies (2011 TV Special) - Julie Simpson * Fred the Ostrich in The Great Diamond Caper (2011) - Julie Simpson * The Fantastic Julie Simpson Show (2012 TV special) - Julie Simpson * The Katurran Odyssey - Originations only * Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Take Manhattan (2014) - Julie Simpson * Fred the Ostrich: The Celebration of 30 Years - Julie Simpson * Danny Phantom - Star, Ember McLain, Penelope Spectra * A Fred the Ostrich Family Christmas - Julie Simpson * Alison Wonderland - the Queen's servant * Minions (2015 cartoon) - Delilah the Minette *Crystal Universe 2 - Cami Warren *Crystal Universe 3 - Cami Warren *The Ratchet Trisha Power Hour - Cami Warren *Crystal Universe: The Days of New Future - Cami Warren and Maria Paige *The Ratchet Trisha Power Hour 2: Bad Luck Strucks - Cami Warren *Crystal Universe 4 - Cami Warren *Crystal Universe 5 - Cami Warren *Crystal Universe 6 - Cami Warren and Erica Robertson *Crystal Universe 7 - Cami Warren, Erica Robertson and Young Monica Albertson *The Ratchet Trisha Power Hour 3: Final Showdown - Cami Warren and Erica Robertson *Crystal Universe 8 - Cami Warren, Erica Robertson, and Alexandra Price *Crystal Universe 9 - Cami Warren, Erica Robertson and Alexandra Price *Crystal Universe 10 - Cami Warren, Erica Robertson and Alexandra Price *Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes - Sophia Winterford, Mavis Martins, Brie B. Sioux, additional voices *Equestria Girls: Friendship Games alternate scene/ending - Twilight Sparkle *Future ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''video games- Sally Acorn* Notes * * - She will appear in her new attire from the Archie Comics and she will use her mix of Squirrel Girl and Rikku voices. Gallery Tara_Strong_(1).jpg Tara_Strong_(2).jpg TaraStrong.jpg Category:Voice actors Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Jak & Daxter Voice Actors Category:Canadian actors Category:Additional voice actors Category:Oliver the Kitten Voice Actors Category:House of Mouse Voice Actors Category:Crystal Universe Voice Actors Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Voice Actors Category:Fred the Ostrich Voice Actors Category:Canadian people of British-Jewish descent Category:Canadian people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:Canadian people of Scottish descent